Schemes of the Sith
by Lady Ice
Summary: Xanatos finds Obi-wan and armed with new information, the Sith begin a new scheme for power
1. Default Chapter

Author: Lady Ice: wiloughby_chase@hotmail.com Rating: PG Timeline: Alternate end to events on Bandomeer. Obi is 14. Disclaimer: I make no $ from this. Thank you Lucas for creating Star Wars and letting me write with your characters. Summary: Xanatos and Dooku discover a Force sensitive slave.Obi-wan. Spoilers: Ep II, and Rising Force and 2nd book of Jedi Apprentice series Author's note: Please send feedback. Then I'll post the next chapter. If you want to copy this, please let me know where it's going.  
  
Schemes of the Sith  
  
Xanatos stalked through the market. It had not been going well. The negotiations on Bandomeer had been such fun; taunting Qui-Gon with his helplessness had been delicious. After all, Offworld was a legitimate company, and he had gone above and beyond his 'duty' to be helpful and cooperative with the competition. Qui-Gon had no legal complaint against him, thanks to that façade. Qui-Gon had returned to the Temple as alone, lost and confused as ever. A reminiscent smile split Xanatos' pale face.  
  
But in the nine months since then, pirate raids on the facilities at Bandomeer had affected both Offworld and the Home Planet operations. Numerous workers had been kidnapped and massive property damage had pretty much crippled the Home Planet Mine. Xanatos and Offworld had no problem with this, as their plan to ruin the competition would have been somewhat more suspicious, but they had also suffered severely. Luckily, Offworld had the resources to rebuild, but the process was painstaking.  
  
And annoying. There were other things to worry about in life rather than minor sources of income. Like this upcoming meeting.  
  
Dooku had once been a great Jedi Master, respected and feared by all. Then, inexplicably, he left the Order. Xanatos couldn't believe it! Talking with the man, he finally understood. There were Jedi like him, not willing to be Senatorial pawns anymore. Jedi who refused to let outdated precepts blind them to power. Jedi who saw that the system didn't work.  
  
Their numbers were few however. In fact Dooku was the only other Jedi Xanatos actually knew of that felt this way. Still, the charismatic man had acted as though there were more..  
  
In any case, Dooku was a good acquaintance to have. Every once in a while the two would meet on some mudball planet and discuss business and other endeavors.  
  
"And here we have a particularly fine specimen!" The auctioneer's voice rang out, interrupting his sulk. "This one is actually Force- sensitive and will require special security measures, but I assure you gentlebeings, the effort is well worth the reward!"  
  
At that Xanatos' ears perked up. Force sensitive! This was rare. There were plenty of washouts from the Temple, but the Council had always placed them coreward, where some of the dangers of the rim, like slavery, weren't usually a factor. Hadn't they?  
  
Xanatos glanced toward the auction block. The crowd around it was excited. It was filled with wealthy sentients from all corners of the galaxy. Looking up at the block, a thirteen year old boy was being displayed for all to see in the shabby shift worn by slaves in this sector. A thin black band circled his throat.  
  
'Now where had he seen this boy before?'  
  
The price was started at 1000 credits. While Xanatos flicked through his memories, the bidding around him rose in a crescendo of greed.  
  
Agri-corps! That was it! This boy had come with Qui-Gon to Bandomeer to join Agri-corp's base there. If he remembered correctly, the boy had tried to contact Qui-Gon while he had mediated the negotiations between Home World and Offworld. Force- sensitive? What had Yoda been thinking, sending a child to the far rim? A sly smile slithered across Xanatos' face. If his suspicions were correct..  
  
Bringing his attention fully on the bidding, he noticed a Falleen male beating down the competition. If Xixor got his way, Xanatos pitied the boy. Xixor was reputedly ruthless and unforgiving with his underlings. A shrewd 'businessman' with Black Sun, Xixor was worthy competition for Xanatos' plans. In fact, Xanatos' own Force sensitivity was a crucial advantage he had over the crimelord.  
  
Quickly deciding in any case that he could not let rivals gain an advantage over him, Xanatos raised the bid. "Nineteen thousand!" He called out. It was a high bid, even for a unique slave. It topped the crimelord's bid by well over three thousand. At such a sum, the auctioneer was quick to yell sold, as he brought down the gavel. With a grimace, Xixor glared in his direction.  
  
The auction was far from over and as a matter of course purchases were held until the owners were finished their shopping. Xanatos watched as the boy was led off the block. Xanatos went up to the stage and received his receipt of sale from the auctioneer's assistants. Asking them to isolate the boy, he told them he would return in a few hours.  
  
Turning to leave, Xanatos collided with a muscular, green humanoid.  
  
"You will regret going against me, Xanatos." Xixor was obviously angry, but it was a cold rage, a patient rage. Consequently, a dangerous rage. This was not a man to be enemies with.  
  
"I am sorry if I offended you. I respect you as a businessman. I hope one slave won't impair any future relationships we might have." Diplomatic courtesy was always best when in tricky situations.  
  
"You may find that relationship to be very costly." The Falleen crimelord strode away from the scene.  
  
"Oh well." The words were only barely audible. He'd have to watch his back. The fallen Jedi left to meet with his friend. They had much to talk about.  
  
Count Dooku waited patiently at a small table in a café where Xanatos had promised to meet him. The young man fancied himself a Jedi, despite never having passed the trials or learned the necessity of patience. But Dooku had found that Xanatos knew the power of the Dark Side of the Force. Their relationship kept a possibly valuable resource open to the former Jedi Master.  
  
Xanatos strode past the curtains that separated the private room from the main floor. His cloak billowed with dust from the grimy market.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be late." The cultured voice admonished. "I have ordered drinks for us." Dooku continued, gesturing for a servant.  
  
Xanatos scowled as he hung up his wrap. Turning back to the table, he declared, "I have an interesting tale to tell."  
  
"Indeed." The Count seemed completely disinterested, as he leaned over the refreshments but Xanatos knew better.  
  
"I have acquired a young Force-adept slave." Xanatos had unconsciously adopted the Count's sophisticated manner.  
  
"Oh please. The Council has long protected their rejects."  
  
"Apparently not this one. The boy was sent to Bandomeer with Qui- Gon. I think Yoda intended my old master to adopt him."  
  
"What suggested that?" Dooku's eyes were staring at his companion, intrigued. He had always hoped that Qui-Gon would one day join him. After all, he hadn't raised him to be dependent on the whims of the Council or the Senate. A fact which often got his former apprentice into trouble. An interesting twist of destiny that Xanatos had come to him instead.  
  
"Well, the boy showed up a number of times during the conferences. He seemed to be trying to impress Qui-Gon. He must not have succeeded; Qui- Gon returned alone. It doesn't make sense that the kid would be sent there if Yoda thought he would be staying. Bandomeer is in a dangerous sector. I thought the Council would be more perceptive of things to come." Caught up in his own narrative, Xanatos missed the sharp look of interest Dooku's face had as his head came up suddenly. "Anyway, a competitor was going to win him, can't have that. What should I do with him?"  
  
"Whatever you want. He's your slave." Dooku commented absently, his mind on matters more important than a single Jedi child.  
  
Xanatos grinned evilly. An idea was forming inside his head. "I want to use him." "How so?" Xanatos was often coming up with good ideas, the problem was, they usually required patience, a quality Xanatos lacked.  
  
"If I could turn the boy, take him as an apprentice, I could make him a Jedi free from those stupid restrictions. Not afraid of his strength. And he is strong, Dooku. He must be if the slavers recognized his potential. If Qui-Gon could see him then, he'd know that he failed to save the boy. That it was his fault I got a hold of him. It would eat at him. Besides, it would be good for the boy. He needs to learn the uses of power."  
  
Dooku considered a moment. "The boy will be full of Temple platitudes. If you do this, you will need to be careful. Most initiates come out good natured and caring. Turning him would be a subtle process. It would require patience, restraint." Dooku gave Xanatos a pointed look. "You must make him loyal to you. Not to Yoda, the Council or even Qui- Gon." A sly grin slid over the former Master's face. "You must be a brother to this boy. A savior. You cared to rescue him when the Council did not. You are willing to train him, the Jedi are not. You like being with him, teaching him. You would never toss him to the cold. But you must be subtle. Otherwise, he may suspect you are not quite the best role model he could have." Dooku' grin widened.  
  
"Give me some credit." Xanatos was exasperated. Dooku always managed to insist on patience. It was getting old.  
  
"You need to control that temper of yours. You know what Jedi are like. Violence is of the dark side. He would not accept the advantages of it, if he were not already loyal to you.  
  
"It is a good plan." Dooku continued. "It would add strength to our cause. I would enjoy helping, if you want it."  
  
"I think I should try on my own first. Once he is loyal to me, we can go from there." Xanatos wanted the vengeance corrupting the boy would bring. Then Dooku could have him. "Let's talk this out some more."  
  
Ordering another round, the two Dark Jedi set about planning to add a new pawn to their game.  
  
They had plotted for over two hours on how Xanatos should act to turn the Force-adept to their side. Once Xanatos had gone, Dooku stopped to think over all the things that he had learned which he was certain Xanatos had missed.  
  
Really, it was amazing how juvenile the man really was. Xanatos had two things on his mind, making money and power and causing Qui-Gon to suffer. Xanatos was an accomplished liar and cheat, but he never seemed to get the power of subtlety and necessity of patience. He was no Sith.  
  
This plan of his to turn the child for revenge was nice and all, but he had forgotten the ramifications of having another young dark jedi. And he had completely missed the significance of the failure on the part of the Council to see that Qui-Gon would not take the boy for his apprentice. It was a fact more crucial than anything else.  
  
Dooku wondered what his friend and Master would say when he heard of this slip. Perhaps the prophecies were coming true. 


	2. 

Obi-wan followed listlessly behind the man who had bought him. The auctioneer had explained the on-planet alarm system that kept slaves from escaping. Explosives implanted in his body ensured that he couldn't run off. His new owner had appeared finally, ending his stay in the humiliating market. The man hadn't even looked at him since he had ordered him to follow.  
  
He was led to a nicely appointed door set back from the street. Xanatos marched Obi-wan inside, fastening the door securely after them.  
  
"How in the name of the Force did you end up on an auction block?" Xanatos let his voice hold a mixture of concern and disgust.  
  
Obi-wan was confused. Why would a slave owner care how a slave had come into his possession? But then, he had said, 'in the name of the Force'. Could he be Jedi?!  
  
  
  
Xanatos could feel the surge of hope rush through the boy as he seemed to puzzle over what had just been said. The boy was going to be easy to manipulate. So trusting, so naive. "First off, what's your name?"  
  
"Obi-wan Kenobi, sir." The boy's voice was cautious.  
  
"Hello Obi-wan. My name is Xanatos. How did you get here?" "There were pirate raids on Bandomeer, where I was working with Agricorps, they took a lot of people prisoner and sold them."  
  
"Agricorps! They shut down the branch they had operating there two months ago, how long have you been a slave?"  
  
  
  
Obi-wan's mouth dropped open. He remembered this man! He had been at the meeting Qui-Gon had gone to on Bandomeer. "I've been with the pirates for four months now. They had problems selling an adept."  
  
"I don't know why, we're certainly in high demand." Xanatos muttered. Obi-wan's heart leapt at this admission, but the conditioning beat into him over the past few months kept him silent. The Jedi hadn't wanted him.  
  
  
  
"Please, sit." Xanatos motioned to the chair across from his. He was using his best diplomacy manners to make a good impression on his young charge. He hoped he could fool him with his next words. "You see, I have a problem. Conip, that's the planet we're on if you didn't know."  
  
"I didn't. Thank you."  
  
Xanatos nodded. "Of course. Conip has a budding slave market. That means that slaves will be sold for less here in an effort to attract buyers. This also means that philanthropic groups will take advantage of this to try and 'buy' slaves with the sole purpose of freeing them.  
  
"This kind of charity, right though it is, can kill burgeoning reputation and decrease the number of slavers who sell in the market. They're not going to sell only to have that former slave come back that night and, you get the idea." Xanatos paused for a moment to let that sink in. "So, to stop this, Conip officals have passed a law saying that property owners here, businesses, homes, stock, whatever, who buy slaves from the market must continue to own that slave for a period of two years. Minimum."  
  
"If you don't you lose your on planet property." Obi-wan said, understanding.  
  
"It's actually worse than that. If you're on planet not only do you sacrifice your property, you sacrifice the slave and your own freedom." Obi-wan's jaw dropped. "If you are off planet, you can't return until the two years are up and lose all holdings in the meantime. If you return your freedom is forfeit, etc. This is the outer-rim. Slavery is a very serious market."  
  
"So here's my problem. Obviously, you are not my slave. I don't agree with slavery, it's a horrendous practice. I don't even employ servants. I have droids. Whimsical I know, but they are the way of the future. Anyway, I am responsible for you until those two years are up."  
  
"I am so sorry I've caused all this trouble for you. Thank you so much." Obi-wan said.  
  
"You're welcome. I really couldn't stand by and watch Xixor get you. You had a very sheltered life at the Temple and now to be forced into this," Xanatos broke off his words with a sad shake of his head. "You didn't need to fall any further."  
  
This last sentence hit the boy like a physical blow. Reaching out through the Force, Xanatos felt the strong but untrained mind slip into a roil of emotions. It seemed as if he had blocked out memories of his earlier life in order to cope with the present. Despair, frustration, relief and betrayal all swirled around in Obi-wan's head at this reminder that the Jedi had cast him aside because he was not worthy.  
  
Xanatos smiled secretly. It had been the perfect thing to say. Obi- wan was too heartsick to analyze anything right now. All he knew was that he had been saved by some stranger who had taken pity on him.  
  
Xanatos punched a few commands in a panel by his chair. "Let me show you to your room. You've had a busy day. Are you hungry, thirsty? Thirsty, I'll bet. It's hot tonight." Xanatos led Obi-wan to a room on the second level of his compound. "You can sleep here. It'll do for now. We can figure out something more permanent tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you. It's wonderful." Obi-wan was looking around the room as if he had found Xibalba. The room was based in pale blues and greens, radiating contentment and peace. Sunlight spilled over the floor from the wide, open windows. He moved over to the sizeable bed which was set slightly in the corner behind the door. Xanatos stayed in the doorway, watching as the boy crossed from bed to bookshelves to desk and window, keeping a light touch on his mind.  
  
Xanatos kept several such suites for guests and friends, all complete with closed circuit surveillance systems. This was one of the more calming ones. And this one, was also unique in the fact that it had direct access to the passages hidden within the walls. But none of this was information Obi-wan needed to know just yet.  
  
"I'm upstairs. Just follow the hallway to the left and there's a lift at the end. Ah, here." A droid wheeled in with a tray laden with food and drink and put it on a table. "Can I get you anything else?" The droid silently left.  
  
"No. No, Xanatos, this is too much. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. What-." Confusion was now the dominant emotion. Confusion with a heavy undertone of exhaustion. Xanatos leaned on the boy's mind, bringing the exhaustion out slowly 'til his eyelids drooped.  
  
"Well, why don't you take it easy for the rest of the day, we can figure things out when you've got your bearings. Okay? I'm right upstairs if you need me." At this he went into the hall closing the door only slightly so as to indicate neither imprisonment nor invasion of privacy.  
  
"Xanatos?"  
  
"Yes, Obi-wan?"  
  
"Why did you save me out of all the slaves in the market?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't want Xixor to get you. And I guess-."  
  
"What?"  
  
The man sighed before answering. "I was once a Jedi too. I know how scary the world can be outside the Temple."  
  
As Xanatos' footsteps retreated down the hall, Obi-wan considered the man's last words. Scary didn't half begin to describe it. His mind was whirling with thoughts, each more confused and off balance as the next. Finally his exhaustion got the better of him and he tumbled into bed deep asleep.  
  
  
  
Upstairs in his study, Xanatos watched over Obi-wan drawing him into a dreamless slumber, ensuring that nothing would wake the boy up to overhear this conversation.  
  
Coding Dooku, Xanatos waited for the man to answer his call.  
  
"How did it go Xanatos?" Dooku wasted no time.  
  
"It went ok. I caught him completely off guard."  
  
"It's only just past the dinner hour. The sun hasn't even gone down yet."  
  
"Yeah, I was enjoying the whole thing, but I didn't want him to try to reason things out too much. I'm not completely ready to assume my duties as protector, and I don't want to be caught off guard."  
  
"So you put him to sleep." Dooku's tone was disapproving.  
  
"Well, yeah. What would you have done?"  
  
"Xanatos, tomorrow morning when he wakes up, his mind will be twice as likely to pick every little point apart, simply because he doesn't completely trust you yet. He will have many questions, all of which must fit your persona perfectly. What does he know of you?"  
  
"Well, I'm obviously a wealthy property owner on an obscure rim planet. I've had a history with the Jedi, and-. I can't think of much else. I saved his life."  
  
"Did he see you on Bandomeer?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, find out." Dooku said, curtly.  
  
"Yeah." Now who was being impatient? Carefully, Xanatos let his mind run with the thoughts swirling through Obi-wan's unconscious mind. This was a trick Dooku had taught him; getting information without the subject knowing it. "Yes, he did."  
  
"So, once he puts the pieces together not only are you a 'wealthy businessman' you're an interplanetary wealthy businessman. So, why can't you get away from those pesky slave laws? Why would you buy a slave if you don't like the practice? What is he going to do while he is there? I mean, you can't just keep him locked up all the time. "Look," Dooku continued. "This is a big project you've undertaken and if you're going to succeed, you need to plan this out. Otherwise the whole thing could blow up in your face."  
  
Xanatos seriously considered killing the man if he had to listen to another patronizing tirade. "This is my project. I will decide what needs to be done and said and when. Not you."  
  
"I don't think you realize what it takes to turn a person as inherently good as that boy is."  
  
"Oh and when did you meet him that you would know this Master Dooku?" Xanatos' voice dripped sarcasm.  
  
"Look more closely into his mind. Why is he so distressed at leaving the Jedi?"  
  
Xanatos looked. "He doesn't want to disappoint Yoda? He wants to be a Jedi with all the wisdom and responsibility that comes with that."  
  
"Don't you see? His whole life has been the Temple. You had ties to your family to make you see the truth. He doesn't. He is still judging everything he sees through the naïve eyes of an initiate. If you come off as wrong, if the pieces don't quite fit, or if the Force grants him some insight into your true character at this point in the game, you'll lose him and your revenge."  
  
"I can take away his access to the Force." Xanatos was focusing now. "But no, he'd notice. What if I dampened his receptiveness for a while so he could access some of the Force, but not so much that he'd feel completely cut off. Just weak."  
  
"That's good, until you are ready to train him to use the Dark Side. But you still need to be convincing."  
  
"Don't worry; years around a corporate office have honed my skills so that I could convince a Hutt to live in penury. My story will fit."  
  
"A Hutt is not an adept, my friend. If he is too weak, too gullible he may not be of any use to us."  
  
"Gullible could actually help me. I doubt weak will be a problem."  
  
"We'll see. I shall be off planet for a few weeks. It will be interesting to know how far you have come when I return. Good luck Xanatos. May the Force be with you." 


	3. 3

The next morning Xanatos was in his study, a room off the spacious library he had accumulated. It was there that Obi-wan met him.  
  
Even though he was engrossed in his work, Xanatos knew the minute his new project had approached the door. Show time. "Good morning! I hadn't expected to see you this early. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes. I did Xanatos, thank you." Obi-wan looked a little nervous.  
  
"I'm glad. I was thinking we could get some breakfast and then I could show you the house. Would that be okay with you?" "Yes Xanatos." The boy was looking at the floor.  
  
"Obi-wan look at me." Hesitantly, Obi-wan did. "In this house, you are not my slave. Whatever mannerisms or phrases they may have taught you, you can leave at the door. Do you understand?"  
  
"Okay. What about outside?"  
  
"We'll deal with that later. Are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let's go see what's in the kitchen." Xanatos was a little uneasy about taking charge; but if he didn't do something, they'd be standing here all day.  
  
After breakfast, which was pretty quiet, Xanatos showed Obi-wan around his home. He showed him the kitchen and he main rooms reserved for company. Then he led his new charge to the more private sections of the house. When he saw the gym, a fairly large room off the inner courtyard, Xanatos felt Obi-wan's interest peak.  
  
"You can use this if you like."  
  
"Really?" Obi-wan looked around at the mat and the exercise equipment, clearly wanting to try it out.  
  
"Of course. Mi casratta, tu casratta."  
  
Obi-wan glanced at him, confused.  
  
Xanatos smiled. "Do you speak anything other than basic?"  
  
"Um, a little Malastare and some Huttese."  
  
"Uh, horrible, guttural languages. I was speaking Lativan. It meant, my house, your house."  
  
"It sounded very elegant."  
  
"You can learn it if you want. A friend of mine knows a lot of languages."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How much education did you get?"  
  
"Um, basic math and science and um- civics and that sort of stuff. I know a lot, I just um, haven't used it much lately."  
  
"I understand. Well, you've seen the house. I have to finish a bunch of work related junk, but then we can do whatever you like." "Xanatos?"  
  
"Yeah, Obi-wan?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do here?"  
  
"Why don't you think about what you would like to do here, and we'll talk about it at dinner? In the meantime feel free to poke around or read, or whatever."  
  
For the rest of the day, Xanatos kept a light Force touch on Obi-wan while doing his work, monitoring where he went. At first he spent time at a computer terminal, researching what had happened in the last four months, then he looked at the basic laws of Conip and other worlds in the area. Later, Xanatos was intrigued to find that he had returned to the gymnasium and was trying to practice the katas he had obviously learned at the Temple.  
  
It was slow going for the boy. In the beginning, he seemed to think that he had merely been out of practice and insisted on repeating each and every movement until he got it right. After a lot of practice, the physical aspects of the katas were indeed flawless. The boy had good muscle tone and balance; both of which promised that he would become a formidable warrior. But the calming, meditative purposes of the katas never came.  
  
Xanatos could feel the frustration seething deep in the boy's mind. Each attempt at the katas brought less and less of the intended reassurance. The Force would not answer him.  
  
Xanatos had conveniently forgotten to remove the band that the slavers had around Obi-wan's neck. It kept the force adept who wore it from being able to access the Force. They could neither use it nor feel it.  
  
But Obi-wan had gotten used to it over the past four months. It was only as he tried an activity specifically designed to center one's self within the Force did he notice the lack of its aid. And it was frustrating him.  
  
His frustration was also due no doubt in part to the confusion that had surrounded his life lately. Xanatos could see this in the roil that was going on under the surface of Obi-wan's mind.  
  
The Jedi didn't want him. And why should they? He was so weak he couldn't even protect the friends he'd made at Agricorps from getting beaten and sold. He couldn't even protect himself from getting beaten and sold. And where had they ended up? He could only guess. Look where he was- in the lap of luxury with a man who had been nothing but gracious and considerate. A man who was letting him decide what he wanted to do with his life!  
  
A misstep caused him to come down on his knee a little harder than he probably should have. This only served to elevate the mental chewing out the boy was giving himself.  
  
He was so stupid and Force-forsaken he couldn't even do this STUPID kata!  
  
Xanatos could feel a strange change in the flow of the Force around him, but he was busy listening to Obi-wan and paid it no mind.  
  
THUD!  
  
The noise distracted Xanatos from listening to Obi-wan's consciousness. What was that?  
  
The sound of breaking glass splintered through the air.  
  
Wasting no more time, Xanatos hurried to the gym. The collar lay in little pieces on the floor. Obi-wan was still going through his katas, physically flawless. Much of the gymnasium equipment not bolted down was flying through the air in a small whirlwind of weights, foils, and now, since the window had been broken, glassine rain.  
  
Obi-wan Kenobi had gotten perturbed. And in his distraction, the Dark Side of the Force flowed throughout the room.  
  
He really seemed oblivious to it all. A quick check of his thoughts revealed that he was being as self deprecating as ever.  
  
A shard of glass sliced its way past Xanatos' eye, missing the orb and nicking the scalp. OK, fun's over. Time for a direct approach.  
  
'Obi-wan, it's past time for you to stop beating yourself up like this. Do you think you can keep up your control once you've come to your senses?'  
  
'What?' Obi-wan was surprised to feel another voice speaking in his head.  
  
'Come to your senses!'  
  
All of a sudden, Obi-wan stopped moving. The debris hit the mat as if it had never flown. The shocked look on Obi-wan's face as he saw the destruction increased as he saw the blood dripping down the side of his Master's face.  
  
A wave of nothing less than pure terror assaulted Xanatos as the boy realized what he had done. The thoughts became even more disconcerting.  
  
He had drawn the blood of a Master. The one thing those pirates had taught him that was at all useful in his new life was that he should never, ever cause harm to the sentient that held title to him. This lesson had come after he had tried to escape and had attacked one of his guards. This had been after they had put the collar on him. It was a lesson he'd sworn never to forget, and now he had hurt the only man who had treated him like-.  
  
'Obi-wan, Stop it! Wake up and talk to me, not yourself. I'm not going to hurt you.' Xanatos needed to stop this destructive train of thought and get Obi-wan to talk to him. He was good with words and maybe he could use this opportunity to, adjust, the boy's thinking a bit.  
  
"Master, I-." Obi-wan started to say.  
  
"Stop. Obi-wan, you are not my slave. I will not beat you. You just got a little upset, it happens all the time. You're human."  
  
"But I destroyed the-."  
  
"Look. As upset as you were, and as untrained as you are, I'm surprised you exercised that much control. You are certainly not worthless or Force forsaken."  
  
Obi-wan winced. "You heard that?"  
  
Since the boy had been oblivious to his Force use and saw only the after effects, a small white lie wouldn't hurt. "You were projecting rather loudly."  
  
Obi-wan's face fell.  
  
"Come on, let's go sit in the other room."  
  
"But I have to clean up this-."  
  
"Obi-wan, we can both do that later. Come on."  
  
Xanatos led Obi-wan into a small sitting room off the inner courtyard. "I think we should talk about you and what you're going to do here, but first I need you to tell me what's eating at you. What fool put the idea in your head that you were Force forsaken? It couldn't have been the pirates, they knew you weren't or else they wouldn't have put that collar on you."  
  
Obi-wan took a minute to consider his answer. As he did, Xanatos focused on the boy's connection to the Force. The sheer power of the Dark Side had caused the collar to shatter. So for now he had to dampen the boy's access to the Force to keep it from giving him any insights to his own character. The rest could wait.  
  
"I was sent to Agricorps on assignment after my thirteenth birthday."  
  
"They still have that magic thirteen rule?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Obi-wan, lots of former initiates are sent on assignment away from the Temple; that isn't a disgrace."  
  
"Well, there was a Master who came to look at the padawans. He didn't want me."  
  
"Did he accept any of the other padawans?" Obi-wan shook his head. "Then, Obi-wan, that's his problem; it had nothing to do with you."  
  
"But on the way to Bandomeer, he was on the ship too, and we even fought together. We were a good team, I thought if I were good enough, he'd take me for his Padawan. On Bandomeer he had these meetings with you, and then he left me there."  
  
"Master Qui-Gon Jinn." Xanatos could only dampen the emotion in his voice at those words.  
  
"Yeah. Did you know him at the Temple?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a long story. The prologue is that, Qui-Gon was my Master. One day I got a message from my father that he needed me. There was a fight, and Qui-Gon told me not to help him, that if I did I could be expelled from the Order. I didn't believe him."  
  
"Why would he expel you for helping a man?"  
  
"I never found out, I got there just in time to watch my father die. And when I returned the Council told me that Qui-Gon had cancelled my apprenticeship." Xanatos was pleased at the indignant, loyal emotions surging through Obi-wan's mind. They had common ground now. So what if the truth was skewed slightly.  
  
"But, wouldn't Yoda ask another Master to complete your training?"  
  
"They upheld his decision. Listen, Obi-wan. Qui-Gon was not the best of Masters. He had power, sure, but that didn't mean he was a good teacher. Believe me, you're better off."  
  
Obi-wan looked at him through dead eyes. Better off!? "But he left me there, I wasn't good enough. And then the raid-." He stopped speaking.  
  
"Just because he left you in a situation where you were vulnerable, it does not mean that you are Force forsaken. The Force does not sell its followers to slavery to get them out of the way, if anything, it helps them. If you need proof, look at the gym. Only an adept with a strong connection to the Force could do that while under the influence of an inhibitor."  
  
"But I lost control!"  
  
"Obi-wan, your experiences in the galaxy should have taught you by now that what they didn't teach you in the temple can kill you. In this case, you needed that lack of control to break through to the Force and now that you can touch it and feel it and use it, you're free in all but name."  
  
"I don't want to risk that again. I don't want to hurt anyone accidentally or otherwise."  
  
"But don't you see? In most places in order to survive, you have to."  
  
Obi-wan looked startled. It was enough to get him to stop worrying about his abusive past and the Dark Side for a moment.  
  
Xanatos smiled to himself. Well get used to shocks kid, it's a galaxy of kill or be killed, surprises don't announce themselves.  
  
"For example, the Jedi are oftentimes reduced to violence to protect others. That's one of the reasons you know all those katas you were practicing so avidly earlier. They knew you would need it someday and saw fit to teach you. One of your talents is your connection with the Force. It is an edge that can save not only your life but the lives of those around you."  
  
"I'm not good enough." Obi-wan reverted ever so slightly to his slave demeanor.  
  
"I can teach you if you like. Then we'll see if you're good enough."  
  
Obi-wan's Force sense perked up a bit. But still, a wave of reserve ran as undercurrent to his interest. The boy didn't believe him. He still doubted himself. Well, that was alright for Xanatos' purposes.  
  
"I warn you, it will mean hard work. You'll have to learn more than how to wield a lightsaber or disarm opponents. I'll teach you other things too that you'll need to know in this universe and it'll probably seem strange. Is that all right?"  
  
Obi-wan stopped to think for a minute. Xanatos could tell that the hits had come hard and fast for him today. But what it basically boiled down to was; what choice did the boy have?  
  
"I'd like that, thank you."  
  
"Well then, let's get to it." 


	4. Back at the Temple

Jedi Master Mace Windu, still groggy from a sound sleep, followed the Force to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. There he found Master Yoda, meditating. "Master Yoda, I sense you are disturbed. What's wrong?"  
  
The diminutive green alien turned and Mace could see that his Master was troubled by the same disturbance in the Force that had awakened him. "Pain, I sense. Angry a force-adept is. Betrayed, he feels."  
  
"Can you tell anything else about him?" Master Yoda could detect fainter disturbances in the Force than any other Jedi. Mace had never had such power.  
  
"Feel this I cannot. Angry he is. Obscure details the Dark Side does."  
  
"The Dark Side? Could this adept be using the Dark Side? Is he powerful?"  
  
"Sense this I do. Strong he is. Far from home he is. Far from here as well. Familiar he is. Somehow."  
  
There was a long pause as both Jedi stared into the ripples of the disturbed water. These ripples effected everything they touched in some small way. Some of the effects were not so small.  
  
"Should we send a Jedi to look for him?"  
  
"Useless that is. Too little know we."  
  
"The Force is growing murkier. I have been noticing, each time a vision is revealed to me, deep shadows around the edges."  
  
"Know this I do. Unexpected is this."  
  
"Master Yoda, what should we do?"  
  
"Difficult to answer is this. The Force is our ally. Watch over this boy it will. Even when we cannot."  
  
Together Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda left and returned to their separate quarters to prepare for the new day. Matters and obligations of galactic importance soon threatened to crowd out concern over one boy so far away. But each felt a sense of a responsibility shirked and an ally lost; a sense that for Yoda at least, hailed a feeling of foreboding that troubled him for many nights after. 


End file.
